The Beak
|image = |season = 2 |production = 227 |broadcast = 97 |story = Scott Peterson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso |directed = Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Jay Lender |us = March 12, 2010 |international = |xd = March 8, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = }} is an upcoming episode, scheduled to premiere March 8, 2010 on Disney XD and March 12, 2010 on Disney Channel in the United States. Episode Summary Ben Stiller voices a super villain named Khaka Peu Peu and plays his nagging wife. Khaka Peu Peu arrives in Danville to challenge Phineas and Ferb after the boys are mistaken as a superhero (while wearing an indestructible suit they designed to safely conquer their newly built extreme skate-track) known as The Beak. With the super villian wreaking havoc, it’s up to Phineas and Ferb to thwart him while Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells the people of the Tri-State area that he is in charge, in hopes that they will actually just go along with it which they do. Songs * The Beak (song) * Skate Track End Credits A repeat of The Beak (song) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Listed on the Disney Channel TV Schedule at Zap2it.com. * Isabella has another near death experience. * Chairs are used throughout the episode. Carl shreds a chair. KP is hit by a chair twice by his wife. Perry throws a chair at Doofenshmirtz. Continuity *There is a Bango-Ru on ice billboard seen in Downtown Danville, which later gets shot down by KP as he attempts to hurt innocent bystanders with it. *The boy who owns rats from the Mix n Mingler Machine appeared. *One of the new Fireside Girls make an appearance. First was ("I Was A Middle-Aged Robot") *The Doofanian National Anthem can be heard during Dr. Doofenshmirtz's public announcements. Allusions *'Superman': Isabella and Phineas's interactions throughout this episode greatly parallel Lois Lane and Clark Kent/Superman's relationship. *''Citizen Kane: Dr. Doofenshmirtz is seen in front of a large poster of himself a la Charles Foster Kane. *Happy Days: One of the stunts on Phineas and Ferb's track is jumping over the shark, a reference to an infamous episode of this series in which the Fonz jumps over a shark on water skis while on vacation. The moment a television series is believed to have declined in quality for the worse is often referred to as the moment it "jumped the shark" in reference to this. *Batman: The interior of The Beak's secret lair resembles Batman's hideout, the Batcave. *Spider-Man: The Beak's theme song bears a strong resemblance in musical form to the classic theme song from the 1967 animated series. *Arnold Schwarzenegger: While wearing sunglasses, Linda imitates Schwarzenegger's Austrian accent and signature line, "I'll be back" (first spoken in ''The Terminator). *A root canal (officially endodontic therapy) is a type of dental surgery which is often used as a metaphor when doing something unpleasant, for example, "I'd rather have a root canal." It is generally considered to be a painful procedure- the humor comes in the fact that Linda finds it less irritating than Candace. *Doofenshmirtz saying "and I approve this message" is standard, modern procedure for election speeches. *'Zeke and Luther': One of the stunts on Phineas and Ferb's track is jumping over the shark, a reference to the episode when Zeke Jumps the shark *'Iron Man': As Phineas and Ferb suits up and giving a test run, the theme song of the movie plays in the background. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Ben Stiller as K.P. * as K.P.'s Wife References }}